Guardians Of The Lamb
by DynamoAtHeart
Summary: It is a happy time but revenge is in the air. Will they survive?


The bells chimed in St Peter's Square. It was empty except for a few tourists and some religious. Among the group of sisters there was one who knelt in front of the steps of the Sistine Chapel. She appeared to be deep in prayer and so no other Sisters bothered her. She sat for a long time and then stood up. She walked into the Church where she knew she'd be alone. She walked to the altar. She was only a few feet from where Carlo Ventresca had died trying to protect this church. The Sister thought it was a shame. He should have succeeded. Surly it was God's will to protect the innocent lives that science was so desperatly trying to corupt. She looked up at the famous celing. Her eyes locked on the famous painting of the man trying to reach God. The young Sister's eyes became clouded with anger. How dare they! How dare man try to be one with God, to be God. Man was never meant to reach such heights as that. And that was exactly what science was trying to do. It gave ordinary people the ablity to play God. To decide who lives and who dies. It was disgusting! An abomination. She slowly lowered her head and fixed her gaze on the crucifix at the back of the church. She breathed slowly in.

"I will avege you church. Even if it's the last thing I do." She muttered darkly.

Robert Langdon groaned as he awoke. He was sore from last night. He looked to the other side of his bed where Vittoria would have been. He looked around as she apeared from the bathroom door. He tried to sit up but the pain in his legs hindered him motionless. She giggled as she pinned her hair up.

"Morning sleepy head." Vittoria said laughing at his obvious discomfort.

"How can you move after last night." Robert said groaning slightly. Vittoria laughed as she walked to the bed. She strattled him.

"You know you enjoyed it." She said sultrily. Robert looked up to her.

"No I didn't." he said after a long pause. "That is the last time I go to midnight yoga with you." Vittoria laughed and got off of him.

"You're no fun." She said with a slight smile.

"That's what you get when you date an old man." Robert said, finally getting the strength to turn towards her. Vittoria smiled. She laid down next to him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She said. Robert smiled. He carresed her cheek lovingly. After the feasco in Rome 6 months ago, Robert realized how much he was missing and how much he really cared for Vittoria. He had almost lost her and that thought still scared him to this day. He would never forget the nauseous, ripping feeling in the pit of his stomach when he had found that the hassasin had kidnapped her. He had been pleased to know thay she felt the same way when he had gone missing. Now he could not image life without her. He's always afraid that she's going to wake up one day and realize exactly who she was with and leave him. He shook himself out on his daydream when he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry honey. What was that?" he asked. Vittoria sighed.

"I said what is your agenda for the day Mr Langdon?" she said. Robert reached for his black planner.

"I have a lecture today at 12 and then the rest I'm free." Vittoria smiled.

"Good." She said kissing his lips. Robert deepened the kiss. And they continued for the next few minutes. Robert pushed Vittoria away slightly before he got too lost in her kisses.

"I have to get ready." He said. He got up and got dressed. He emerged from the bathroom and checked his Mickey Mouse watch. "I'm gonna got now and stop by my office first." Vittoria nodded and kissed him goodbye.

Robert walked down to his office and was pleased to find a young woman struggeling to open the door. Robert chuckled to himself. "You would think after a month you would know how to open this door. Good morning Jordan." He said. He jiggled the handle slighty and the door popped open. Jordan turned to him

"Yeah well this door just doesn't like me. Good morning Mr Langdon." She replied. Robert was happy to have Jordan. While most other teenagers her age would be enjoying there last summer before college, Jordan was interning with Professor Langdon for the summer. She planned to study symbology in college. She enjoyed not only the great techinque he displayed in his teaching but also the conversations they had in his office. Jordan was also very fond of Vittoria. She provided that maternal figure that Jordan lacked since her own mother was away in Europe for business. For the past month she had gone everywhere with the pair. Jordan had gotten so closed to them that she regarded them as second parents and Robert and Vittoria thought of her as a daughter. Jordan sat at her little desk and looked to Robert. "Ready for your lecture today?" she asked. Robert sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied. Jordana chuckled.

"Love the enthusiam." She said. And with that, they left.

After the lecture Robert and Jordan went to lunch. They were joined by Vittoria. When the trio came back they were surprised to find a letter on Robert's desk. Robert opened the letter. "It's from the Vatican."Robert read it aloud.

"_Dear Professor Robert Langdon. In light of recent events, the Holy Father wishes to thank you for your service. Without you the church and its people would have suffered great distress and destruction. In order to properly thank you and Ms. Vetra for your efforts we have planned a gala in your honor. We hope that you will attend on such short notice. We will compensate you for travel and hotel expenses. Thank you on behalf of the Holy Father and all of Vatican City._

_Sincerely,_

_Commandante Maestro_

_Head of Swiss Guard_

Robert looked up to Vittoria and she shrugged. "Well? Do you want to go?" Robert looked to the letter again.

"I don't know. Don't you think it's a bit odd that there doing this six months later?" he asked re-reading the letter.

"They were probably planning it since we left. If it's a big event, it would have taken time." Vittoria said to him.

"Yeah." Jordan chimed in. "It would have taken months. Besides it's the Vatican. What's the worst they could do to you?" she said. Robert and Vittoria looked to each other with lifted eyebrows. They shook their heads. "So are we going?" Robert turned to her quickly.

"We? You're not going with us. It's way too dangerous." he said to her. Jordan sighed.

"Please Mr. Langdon. I've never been to Rome." she said. Robert shook his head. Vittoria rolled her eyes.

"Robert she's not a child." she reminded him.

"I know." Robert said. "But…what will her mother say?"

"I'll be closer to her." Jordan said sighing.

"And your dad?" Robert asked.

"You don't have to worry about him." Jordan replied bitterly. There was slight sadness in her voice. Robert sighed hearing the soreness of the topic.

"Alright fine. You can come with us." Jordan smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Langdon." She smiled at Vittoria who smiled back. Three then went to go pack.


End file.
